


Lovely

by Lewkash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt, biker! woojin, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewkash/pseuds/Lewkash





	Lovely

Chan embraced his mother after his weekly visit, lingering in the hug a little longer than usual but not long enough for his mother to notice. He smiled wide and waved goodbye one last time before backing out of his parents’ driveway. 

He drove around his hometown for a while, driving past buildings and places he had made many memories in. His grandma’s old bakery, that has been renamed and rebuilt after her passing. The skate park he used to rebel in as a pubescent teen. The city’s public swimming pool that hosted parties every Friday with a different theme, ranging from 90’s to cyborg-pirates. 

He found himself at the outskirts of the town, driving aimlessly into the forest he used to play in as a kid. He stopped and parked the car on the side of the muddy road, deciding he’d rather walk. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as the chill breeze of the evening slithered in between the trees. The sound of birds chirping in the distance, a calm river flowing far away, down below, calming his nerves. 

He walked up to the familiar bridge. The old, rotten bridge creaked as Chan stepped out on it, walking to the middle. He took out his cold hands and let them rest on the railing as he looked over the small river. Yet again he had ignored the warning sign in front of the bridge, trespassing as he had done way too many times before.

“Warning. Bridge unstable. Do not cross.” 

Chan didn’t care. If anything, the sign encouraged him. If he couldn’t get himself to jump off like he had planned and attempted so many times, maybe the bridge would collapse and take him down with it. 

He sighed as he climbed up on the rotten railing and sat on top of it, looking down at the rocks and flowing water underneath.

In reality, the river was big and scary. Large rocks poking out, ready to stab right through someone. Water splashing harsh against the sides, violent stream rushing through. But to Chan it looked like the most peaceful thing he had ever seen. Like the warm embrace of his mother, this felt just as welcoming. Water skipping happily over the round rocks at the bottom, the stream curving behind the trees in the far horizon. 

The silence got cut off by the loud, roaring of an engine. A black, vintage motorbike pulling up and stopping at the end of the bridge, right where Chan had come from. The man on the bike saw Chan and immediately he started approaching him, slow steps as if he was approaching a stray cat, trying to pet it— afraid to scare it away. 

“What do you want?” Chan blurted, speaking before thinking which was a rare occurrence for Chan.

The man, who still wore his black helmet with the visor down put up a defending hand.

“I want you to get down from that railing.” The stranger spoke calmly. He got rid of his driver gloves and unbuckled his helmet.

“Why should I? You don’t know me.” Chan commented, starting to get a bit annoyed at the disturbance now that he finally set himself to do it without backing out for once. 

“Well, because I don’t want to live with the guilt of knowing that I drove right past someone who killed themselves. Knowing I could’ve stopped and helped, so that’s what I’m doing.” The man took off his helmet and shook his head, revealing short blue hair with a purple tint, like a galaxy. 

Chan sighed and did as the stranger told him. He jumped back down to the rotten planks and leaned against the railing. 

The biker had a soft face, comforting eyes and a humble half smile. 

“Why?” 

“First off, I’m not going to tell a stranger why I want to jump off a bridge. Not before knowing their name at least.” Chan crossed his arms.

“Woojin.” 

The biker walked closer and leaned against the railing, standing beside Chan with his head tilted to the side to look at him.

“Chan.” He nodded. 

Woojin made a hand movement, encouraging Chan to continue. To tell more about the situation. 

“It’s just—” He sighed, it felt weird to try and explain his emotions out loud. Something he had never done before. “It all feels so pointless. Sure, I have a loving family, a good job that gets me enough money to get by but it feels so pointless. It doesn’t really feel like I’m alive. Life is just a repetitive cycle of doing the same damn thing every day, every week. Even when I tried new things, to try and fall in love with life again, nothing helped. I see no reason to stay alive. Life is pointless and I’m a worthless, waste of space.” Chan didn’t know where all these emotions came from or why he just spilled it all onto a stranger who just nodded as if he understood. 

“I see. I have an idea, follow me.” Woojin began walking back to his bike before Chan got time to even think of a reply.

“I’ll take you on a ride.” Woojin sat on his bike and fished out the key from his pocket. 

“Uhm.” 

“It’s the best I can do right now. This is my attempt to save your life, show you how to maybe, live a little. I’m not giving you a choice, sit.” 

Chan hesitated but eventually he agreed and sat on the bike. 

“I’ll make you believe that you are lovely.” Woojin said before giving his helmet to Chan. 

Chan stayed silent, he found Woojin’s choice of words very strange but interesting. He put on the helmet as Woojin revved the engine. 

“Hold on to me.” Woojin half-shouted over his shoulder as he took off. Speeding through the forest, the mud covered Chan’s feet and legs in no time but he didn’t care. 

The drive lasted for almost two hours. Aimless driving with no destination, just a distraction. They drove away from the town, onto the country side. Less people, less noise, less traffic. It was peaceful. Chan didn’t mind this, it calmed him greatly to not be surrounded by all sorts of distractions. 

It wasn’t much but the stranger, Woojin, helped Chan. He encouraged him to stay alive, first for another day. The day became a week, the week became a month, and the month became a year. Chan found what he needed to not feel so hopeless. The feelings and thoughts lingered, they never completely left, but at least life was a little bit more tolerable now. 

Sadly, that wasn’t the only time Woojin had to talk him down. It happened often, Chan would seem happy, ok and the next day he’d be strangled by an invisible noose around his neck. Woojin made Chan promise to stay alive because it will get better. Every time Woojin was there for Chan, he gave him a new reason not to kill himself. He saved him, helped him. 

Every time except once.


End file.
